


Happy Birthday, Sam

by songofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofhell/pseuds/songofhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is hung up on what to do for Sam for his birthday, so he goes to Dean for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Sam

“Dean, I need your help.”

Dean looked up at the angel, his expression tired, yet concerned. Castiel knew that the hunter had a lot going on right now, as he almost always did, and he felt bad about adding to it, but he didn’t see that he had any other options at this point.

“What’s wrong, Cas?”

“Sam’s birthday is a week from today,” Castiel stated as if that explained everything.

Dean blinked in confusion. “Yes…?”

“I understand that it is a human custom to celebrate the day of one’s birth,” Castiel plowed on, his eyes wide and earnest. “But I do not know what to do for him.”

“Well, it’s not really that big a deal, man,” Dean explained, shaking his head slightly in a fond, yet exasperated way that Castiel didn’t quite pick up on. “I mean, Sam won’t be expecting you to do anything.”

“But I want to do something for him.”

“Alright,” Dean sighed. “Then get him a gift. Maybe a book, or something.”

Castiel shook his head. “That isn’t good enough.”

“What, do you want to throw him a party? I think that might be overkill.”

“I don’t know what I want to do. That is my problem, Dean. Sam is one of the kindest human beings with the most beautiful soul and I want to show him that, to give him everything he deserves, but I do not know how.”

Dean blinked, his expression characteristic of someone who had just been sprayed in the face with water. “Are you in love with my brother?”

Castiel felt his face growing warm and he looked down.

Dean huffed out a laugh. “You _are.”_

“I cannot be sure,” Castiel protested. “I have never been in love before. But I have also never felt the way I do for Sam.”

“Dude, it’s love.”

Castiel sighed as he looked up at Dean again. “So what do I do?”

 

One week later Castiel and Dean had everything planned out. Dean handed the angel the plate of eggs and bacon that he had prepared, along with a glass of orange juice, and wished him luck, throwing him a wink before he walked out the front door of the bunker. Castiel took a deep breath before walking to Sam’s bedroom. He knocked on the door a couple of times before pushing it open.

Sam blinked tiredly at the angel as he pushed himself up. “Wha’s goin’ on?” he yawned, running a hand through the disheveled hair that Castiel found to be endearing.

“Happy birthday, Sam,” Castiel said softly as he walked into the room. “I brought you breakfast.” He set the plate and glass down on the table before he turned to Sam nervously.

Sam looked at the breakfast with eyebrows furrowed, his sleepy brain seemingly taking a while to process what was going on, then he looked up at Castiel with something close to awe on his face. “You made me breakfast?”

“Well, Dean made it. I can’t cook.”

“Still, this is… really nice, Cas. Thank you.”

“It is my pleasure, Sam. I would also like to take you out today, after you finish your breakfast, if that is alright?”

Sam blinked in surprise. “Uh, yeah. That sounds great.”

And so an hour later found them in the woods, Sam looking at Castiel curiously as they walked. “Cas?” he finally got up the nerve to ask. “Not that I’m not enjoying this, but why did you want to take me out here?”

“I wanted to do something for you for your birthday,” Castiel explained as he looked around at the nature surrounding them.

“It’s just another day.”

“That is what I first thought when I found out that humans celebrate their days of birth, but now that I have stopped to think about it, I believe that if anyone’s birth deserves to be celebrated, it is yours.” They stopped as they came to the bed of a creek and Castiel turned to the hunter, reaching out to take his hand in both of his, forcing himself to look him in the eyes, despite his nerves. “I have always enjoyed coming out to the woods to enjoy my Father’s creation; from the moment I came to Earth, I was certain that there could be nothing more beautiful. Then I met you. With the things I had heard about you and what you were to become, I had expected a dark and twisted soul, but instead I was almost blinded by how radiant and pure your soul is. Compared to your soul, Sam Winchester, all of this-” He motioned out to the trees, with the creek flowing between them, before his hand returned to Sam’s. “-is dull. I wanted to give you a birthday present that was just as special as you are, but nothing like that exists, so instead I am going to give you a vow. I vow to do everything in my power to make you see just how beautiful and pure you are.”

Tears were sparking in Sam’s eyes by the time Castiel finished. He opened his mouth and then closed it again several times, and Castiel waited patiently while he struggled for words. Finally, he gave up and opted to reach out with his free hand and pull Castiel into a kiss.


End file.
